


Thicker than Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, Voldemort is Dead and Gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's birth leaves Harry wondering if his godfather would prefer a proper family and, more importantly, a son of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Blood

**Christmas 1996**

"Harry!" Sirius called as he passed the stairs on the way to the front door. "They're here!"

There was a muffled thump from upstairs, followed by a shout with no end of excitement, "Coming!"

Smiling to himself, Sirius opened the door. A chorus of "Happy Christmas!" greeted him from the contingent on the stoop. Six Weasleys and the newly-minted Lupins grinned at him.

His own excitement matching Harry's, Sirius waved them in. "Come in, come in," he said as he stepped back. Molly and Tonks both graced him with kisses for his cheeks and two armfuls of food, which they took along to the kitchen. The twins went with them, clamouring for samples as Molly called over her shoulder, "Bill and Fleur will be along shortly!"

Remus, his arms full of his newborn son, fast asleep, accepted a grin and quick shoulder squeeze. "You look good, Dad," Sirius muttered, unable to still the smile for the pride in Remus' eyes.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"He looks like his mother," Sirius agreed. "It's warm by the fire," he added, shooing his smirking friend toward the crackling flames just as little Teddy yawned himself awake. Ron, looking lost without Hermione, trailed after them.

"I'll help with those," Ginny offered, coming to Sirius' rescue just as he was about to drop the pile of cloaks. Together, they directed them to the towering rack beside the door.

"Harry's getting dressed," he said in answer to her unspoken question; her eyes were scanning the room. "He'll be down in a moment." But just as he said it, Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. His face split with his grin.

Ginny's answering smile made her eyes sparkle, as they always did when Harry was in the room.

"Happy Christmas!" he called, still grinning as he took the stairs at a jog. A flood of warm echoes sounded through the room. His eyes brightened as he stopped in front of Ginny. The two of them hadn't quite managed to declare a relationship and Sirius found himself smiling at their tentative interactions each time he saw them together.

Especially as he saw the glint of appreciation in Harry's eyes as his gaze traveled upward, finally settling on Ginny's face with a lopsided smile.

"That's a lovely colour on you," Ginny said, with a pleased smile in answer. Harry's eyes flicked to his dark green shirt, a flush settling on his cheeks.

"Thanks… I like your jumper," he teased, his fingers reaching out to trace the bottom of the G.

Ginny laughed. "Mum has one for you as well... and for Sirius," she said, her eyes sly as she switched her gaze to Sirius.

"I hope they match," Sirius said with a wink and earned a smirk from Ginny.

"Oy," Ron muttered as he appeared by Harry's side, "don't look over there, whatever you do."

Which of course had all of them turning to see what he meant.

"I said don't," Ron hissed, ramming an elbow in Harry's side.

"Bloody… That hurt, you wanker."

Sirius struggled not to laugh. "Honestly, Harry," he said, giving Harry a playful swat to the back of his head. He tilted his eyebrows toward Ginny. "There are ladies present."

Harry rubbed his head, smiling sheepishly but Ginny only rolled her eyes; Sirius smirked. To her brother Ginny said, "What's with you?"

"Not me," Ron protested, gesturing rather frantically to the corner where Tonks was cradling Teddy. "She's… she's…"

"Holding a baby?" Ginny questioned in an exaggeratedly slow voice.

Ron shook his head. His face was crimson. Sirius took a better look, squinting and then smiled. "She's feeding Teddy," he explained, shrugging when Ginny's brow crumpled in confusion.

"She hasn't got a bottle," Ron sputtered softly. "She's just… just…"

"For pity sakes, Ron, grow up. Harry and Sirius aren't bothered by it."

Sirius pressed his lips together as laughter burbled up. Harry's eyes were bulging out of his head as he goggled at Tonks. Unobtrusively, Sirius prodded him between his shoulder blades and Harry brought his head round again, straightening his features quickly. He gave his shirt a sharp tug.

"Yeah," he said loftily to his friend. "Grow up, why don't you?"

Ginny smiled.

Ron glared. And when his sister turned away to help a beckoning Molly, he kicked Harry swiftly in the shin. "Tosser…" He caught sight of the trays of food in the next second and said cheerfully, "Food! Come on, Harry!"

Harry jostled his godfather with an elbow as they crossed the room, muttering, "You didn't smack him."

"Not my kid," Sirius muttered back, smirking. Harry made a face at him and then ducked away before Sirius could react. Shaking his head in amusement, Sirius accepted a glass of something cream-coloured and rather thick from Arthur.

"Eggnog," Arthur explained proudly. "Muggle drink."

"Egg what?" Sirius stared at the concoction, thinking it looked too much like paint to be a drink. Smelled like cinnamon though.

"It's quite lovely," Tonks called from her chair; she was just handing Teddy back to Remus with one hand and threading buttons with the other. "Though I'll have to miss it this year," she sighed.

Sirius sipped delicately at the concoction and understood why. The rum burned all the way down his throat. The cinnamon chased it eagerly and Sirius found himself taking another sip.

Arthur grinned happily at him and went to fetch a mug for Remus.

"Here Harry," said Fred with a wide grin, "it's delicious. One of Dad's better discoveries."

Sirius watched over the rim of his glass as Harry accepted the drink. When he pulled it from his lips, he had a thick mustache, dotted with granules of cinnamon. He grimaced, but then a slow smile took over. "That's brilliant," he said with new enthusiasm. As he brought the glass back to his lips, Sirius reached over and plucked it from his fingers.

"Hey—"

"And doused with enough alcohol to have you out cold in three more slugs," Sirius said dryly. Harry sighed his disappointment as Sirius handed the glass back to Fred. Harry took great pains to lick every last drop from his upper lip, his eyebrows waggling as Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus chuckled.

"I have some without rum," Arthur announced as he threaded through them toward the kitchen. Molly clucked but she was smiling fondly at her husband's back.

"Hey Harry!" George demanded after a long pull on his eggnog. "Where is that parcel we sent? Have you opened it yet?"

The twins had gifted Harry with every item in their new store's stock—or so it had seemed.

"Yeah, Harry," Ron added with a mouth full of biscuits, "I wasn't allowed to see it when they were wrapping it." He tried to make a face at his brothers but only sprayed crumbs all over Molly, who scolded him with a resigned sigh.

"It's upstairs," Sirius answered for Harry, whose mouth was just as full as Ron's. He gave Harry a little push toward the stairs. "Go on and fetch it."

Harry mumbled something that was probably an agreement through his masticated savories and went along but not before scooping up another handful of the aromatic food.

"I've never seen him so cheerful," Remus said quietly, smiling at Harry's retreating back.

Sirius gave his friend a lopsided smile. "Voldemort no longer hunting him helps."

"Cheers," Remus agreed. He lifted his glass of eggnog and won a protest from his son. "Sorry, mate," he murmured, attempting to rearrange him but Teddy only wailed.

"I'll take him," Tonks offered, shifting her full plate and moving to set it down.

"Here," Sirius cut in, putting his own glass down, "why don't you lot eat and I'll hold him."

Tonks frowned uncertainly but Remus was already handing him over. "Are you certain?" she asked anxiously. "His head…"

Sirius smiled, already cradling the infant in the crook of his arm, finding the familiar hold with ease. "I've got him," he promised. Remus squeezed his shoulder, smiling.

"He's done this before," he assured his wife. "We couldn't pry Harry away once Sirius got hold of him. See look," he said, "Teddy adores him."

Teddy was indeed blinking up at Sirius, no longer crying. Sirius smiled, bouncing him a little and making nonsense noises. "What do you say there, Teddy? Shall we give your mum and dad a moment to eat?"

"When nothing could calm Harry, Sirius always could. Used to drive Lily mad," Remus chuckled. He ran a gentle hand over his son's blue hair before moving to the table.

Tonks was smiling now, her eyes soft as she watched them.

"He looks wonderful on you, Sirius," Molly murmured beside him.

"He certainly does," Tonks agreed. "Ever think of having one of your own?"

"He needs a girl first," Fred snorted.

"Yeah," George agreed. "And you know, if you're interested, Sirius," he said, eyebrows waggling, "we know where to find birds."

"The good sort, if you know what—Oi!" Fred interrupted himself. "You lost, Harry?"

Sirius looked up. Harry, holding the box he'd received from the twins, was standing on the stairs. He was staring at Sirius, his face pinched and tense.

"Don't just stand there, mate!" George called while Sirius frowned in confusion. "There are important… and highly explosive things in that parcel!"

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes moving slowly from Sirius. "I… just, erm, I forgot something," he mumbled. "Be right back…"

"Explosive?" Molly objected as Harry turned swiftly. "You gave Harry explosives?"

Sirius stared after his godson, trying to find a reason for that look on Harry's face; an extreme anxiety that Sirius hadn't seen in months. Not since before Sirius was granted his freedom. And the hurt mingled there… well, he had never seen that, really.

When Harry didn't reappear, he turned to Ginny. "Would you hold Teddy?" he asked. Not surprisingly, she grinned. "Careful with his head…"

Ginny pulled the baby close as soon as Sirius had arranged him. He left her swaying them gently. "Just be a moment," he murmured to Remus, who was watching him with concern. He gave his friend a small smile and went after Harry.

Harry was in his room, fiddling idly with one of the small fireworks from the twins' parcel. His face was no longer pinched, but he looked entirely too morose for Christmas Day. Especially since it was their first together since Sirius had been granted his freedom—and full custody of Harry.

Sirius watched him flick the orange firework away and pick up another, his expression growing ever glummer. Quietly, Sirius asked as he stepped in, "You bored with our party already?"

Harry's eyes flicked up, but just as quickly he had looked away again. He shook his head.

Sirius perched on the corner of the desk not filled with the parcel. "What's the matter?" he prodded when nothing was forthcoming.

The firework clipped the first as it was tossed away. "Nothing."

"Oy," Sirius said, reaching over to tap under Harry's chin, "give me some credit, yeah? I think I know you well enough to know that isn't true."

Harry sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He pulled away, adopting a stance that was clearly meant to be nonchalant. Sirius studied him with the desk now between them and wondered what he'd done.

"Listen Sirius," Harry began, in an odd tone that sounded suspiciously like Remus in the mood for a lecture. "I've been thinking."

"About?" Sirius asked as he folded his hands on his thigh, undecided if he should be amused or concerned.

"Well," Harry said very seriously, "I think they have a point, you know?

"Who has?"

Harry pressed his lips together, swallowing through whatever hesitation he was feeling. "The twins… and Tonks really, I mean it isn't too late for you to have a family. You would be a great dad, and—"

Sirius' brow crumpled. "I thought I already was one—"

"I mean you could get married," Harry ploughed over him, his words tumbling together, "and have a proper son."

"A proper…" Light dawning, Sirius frowned. "Because Tonks said I ought to have a baby?"

Harry's throat bobbed unevenly but he shook his head. "She was right. It isn't too late for you to get married. You're not that old."

Sirius smiled wryly. "Well, thank you very much. But I would like to point out what should be fairly obvious to you. I have a proper son already."

"It isn't the same—"

"It is exactly the same," Sirius said. "What do you think makes any man a father?" But Harry wasn't even listening to him.

"Listen Sirius," he said, his voice nearly pleading, "you could meet someone. You're not bad looking… girls, they go spare over that dark hair, you know. And you could have a family just like Remus has—"

"Hey," Sirius tried to interrupt, "as far as I'm concerned; as far as I've always been concerned, I do have a family. You are my family."

Harry shook his head. Whatever was going through his mind, he was at his most stubborn and refused to be dissuaded. "But listen, Sirius—"

"No, you listen to me."

Harry fell abruptly silent. Softening his features only a fraction, Sirius rested his palms on either side of the desk and leaned forward. "I want you to listen to me very carefully," he said quietly. Harry raised his eyes. "It doesn't matter how we came to be a family, but we are one, you and me."

Harry jerked a nod. "I know that—"

"Then what is all this nonsense about getting married and having a baby, eh? Teddy is lovely, but I don't actually want Remus' family."

Harry's shoulders drooped. "But one of your own..."

"Since when are you not my own? You've been my kid for ages," Sirius said, no humour in his voice. "I just wasn't allowed to keep you until far too late."

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Harry mumbled, shoving his fists deep in his pockets. "You could be a real Dad and—"

"Oy," Sirius interrupted, "if you say that again, I'm going to let the twins test their fireworks on you. You are not listening to me."

"I am—"

"You're not."

"I am," Harry insisted, his voice rough. "And you're bloody aces at it, is all I'm saying," he went on, making even less sense as the words fell all over themselves, "and you could have a son that came out right, you know? And that wasn't all fucked up; sort of start out the right way before it's too late and—"

Sirius gripped his godson's elbow, his fingers tightening just enough that it broke Harry out of his rant. Sirius found his gaze, his chest too tight as he took in the controlled hurt on Harry's face.

"Now see here," Sirius said firmly, though he didn't raise his voice. "You are not fucked up. I don't want you to say that about yourself; not ever again."

Harry flushed. "But, I just meant—"

"I know what you've been through," Sirius interrupted gently, "and none of it, not Voldemort, not the Dursleys, not the dark magic, none of it means there is something wrong with you. There isn't. And though I do wish you hadn't had to endure any of it, I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. How can you think I would?"

Harry shifted under his hold, clearly not sure where to look. "Not trade…"

"All right then," Sirius said with impatience, "add on to. You are not some sort of test model, you know. I have no complaints." He ducked his head. "Have you?"

"No," Harry answered without hesitation, even it was a mumbled affirmative.

"That's because I'm a brilliant father," Sirius said solemnly. "A real one, not fake as someone had better never claim again…"

Harry wasn't ready to give in just yet. He nodded, but with those green eyes still uncertain he murmured, "But if you want—"

"If I want to play peek-a-boo, I'll babysit," Sirius finished with a nod. He poked the middle of Harry's chest gently. "I think you know how happy I was when we signed the adoption notice. Best day of my life."

"Yeah," Harry said, a small smile finding its way to the surface as he absently massaged the poked spot, "me too."

"Offing Voldemort was a close second."

Harry's smile was genuine that time.

Sirius smiled with him and then with a deep sigh, he muttered, "Come here a minute."

Harry cocked his head, but he was already moving forward; if slowly. "Why?"

"Because you are too far away for me to smack properly." Harry smirked but closed the space obediently and found himself in a tight hug instead. "You are an absolute nutter, do you know that?" Sirius sighed into the dark hair.

"Sorry," Harry said, sounding anything but.

"A baby," Sirius scoffed after another squeeze. He mussed his godson's hair as Harry stepped back. "Have you any idea how much work a baby would be? I very nearly can't keep up with you."

"I'm sixteen!"

"Yes, I know," Sirius said, smiling at the affronted look on Harry's face. "You were an adorable baby though. More so than Teddy, but don't you dare tell Remus I said so."

Harry rolled his eyes but it was impossible to miss the delighted shine in his eyes. Sirius squeezed his neck and then said seriously, "It isn't because a baby is too much work. You're my son, no matter that we didn't begin like Remus and Teddy. Do you understand that?"

Harry ducked his head. "Yeah, I know." He sought Sirius' gaze from under his fringe. "I was just… you know, in case you wanted…"

Sirius brought Harry's chin up. "I don't. And haven't I told you that I'm the one who is meant to do the worrying? Remember? I'm the adult and you're the child?" he drawled, gesturing exaggeratedly between them.

Harry's lip quirked. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good. Then no more nonsense about proper sons."

A bit sheepishly, Harry nodded. He joined Sirius in leaning against the desk; Sirius put an arm around his shoulder as they slouched together. "Something else?"

Harry glanced at him. "No. Just… this is the best Christmas I've ever had. Thanks for inviting the Weasleys."

Sirius smiled. "Ginny would have sent me a howler if I hadn't."

Harry's eyes sparkled as he grinned. "She's sort of brilliant, isn't she?"

"She certainly is," Sirius agreed. "And she has good taste."

Harry flushed but he was still grinning.

"Come on, mate," Sirius said, nudging his giddy godson off the desk. "Let's rejoin our guests. Snape should be here soon. And," he added with a wink, "perhaps you and Ginny will find a sprig of mistletoe later; I think we put one in the kitchen doorway."

Harry pressed his elbow into Sirius' ribs. "You're completely embarrassing."

Chuckling, Sirius hooked Harry's neck as they rounded the corner. "Wouldn't be a proper dad if I wasn't."


End file.
